That Orange Red Scarf
by Xxmilk-candy1996xX
Summary: Tanuma lost his scarf while Ponta was bothering him for too-early snacks, and when he goes out in search for it a passing youkai causes him to stagger with dizziness. But... Oh, looks like someone managed to catch him, but who? Based off Pixiv, one-shot.


_**…**_ _**Apparently there is not enough Tanuma goodness for me. D= I thought I was one of the few who thought that, but looks like a Pixiv user shared the same love for Tanuma as I do! And here I am writing a fic based off her Natori x Tanuma comic. A weird pairing, I know, but they **__**are **__**cute together, I kid you not. **_

_**Her works are here (along with nice Aoex pics too): pixiv(dot)net/member_illust(dot)php?id=1878692**_

_**And the translated comic is here: zerochan(dot)net/1027207**_

_**Pairing: Natori x Tanuma.**_

_**One last note. There's a lot of font in italics down there. Tanuma is doing a lot of thinking. Oh. Lame story title, yeah, I know.**_

* * *

><p><em>That Orange-Red Scarf<em>

* * *

><p>"… Gone," Tanuma said, blinking. He looked up, left, right, down and around, but it wasn't anywhere to be seen.<p>

His scarf, that is.

The black-haired teen sighed as his shoulders slumped in slight disappointment. He'd only had that scarf bought for him by his father a year ago. Though he didn't have any special affection for it Natsume _had _said the color really suited him, so… he guessed he wore that scarf more often than the one he got for his birthday a couple of years back. In short he would really like to have the orange-red fabric back and coiled around his neck.

He squinted at all the trees around him, trying to figure out exactly where had he so stupidly hung up his scarf on. He saw the thick cluster of bushes and that little line of pebbles someone had arranged on the forest floor to his left as he remembered, so he should see his scarf very easily. But it wasn't on any tree, nor could he see the striking color on the ground in the vicinity.

Tanuma recalled the events from the day before, eyes staring off into the distance. Right, his father had sent him to buy a few of Nanatsujiya's bean buns and dango for tea as there was a special guest coming, and since he had to get it to the temple, prepare the tea and set up the living room a little bit before he would have to stay outside for some time, he bought extra so he could eat them at Natsume's. Then, noticing Ponta on the way, he called out to him and he followed… Then… Ponta started pestering him for some of the treats, and he gave him one. 'Just one,' he'd said. But after gulping that bean bun down he started asking for more, and they began to quarrel, and Ponta called him 'stingy' and climbed up to his shoulder… Through it all it started to grow hot so he hung his scarf on a low branch so he could get himself together.

Ah. That's when he forgot his scarf. Tanuma's eyes locked on one particular tree and he went up to it, touching the hard bark. _I think it was this tree, _he thought, before sweeping his eyes across his surroundings once more. _If it's not anywhere on the ground then it's been blown away huh… _

He heard animal cries in the distance and noted the creepy atmosphere of the forest darkened by the glow of the late evening sun.

_I don't really think… I'm gonna find it. I wonder if I should just get a new one. _

Yep. He could buy a new one. Maybe something that resembles the scarf he's looking for, too, so Natsume wouldn't notice. Better having to explain to Natsume that he bought another scarf to replace the one he'd lost rather than having to hear him giving him a lecture about going off into the-deep-forest-where-there-are-a-lot-of-bad-youkai-that-can-harm-you-if-you're-not-careful.

… He knew Natsume cared for him. And he cherished the thought of him constantly minding his well-being, but… He didn't know how to explain it, or how to make him understand, but Tanuma didn't _want _Natsume to always take on stuff while he himself was so awfully busy with things in the human world. At least, it would be less of a burden if he maybe shared his problems with the people around him, but no, he always took it up alone. Tanuma really didn't know whether he should be worrying about him or admiring him.

He shook his head vigorously and began to weave his way through the bushes. _No, I can't. I haven't even started looking for it yet! Plus I kinda feel sorry for the scarf, too. After all, it was the one Natsume liked so much. It wouldn't be the same if I bought a new one that just looked like it. _

He frowned. Why is he thinking so much about Natsume anyway? From the errand he had been entrusted, to straight away thinking of sharing some with Natsume, to losing the scarf, to searching for it now, everything… has to do with Natsume. He smiled a wry smile. _It's all Ponta's fault. I should call him Nyan Nyan-sensei just to annoy him next time I see him._

Tanuma stopped, mildly noticing the crunch of twigs and leaves under him had stopped too. _…Huh, is it just me or is it getting cold… _He brought up the sleeve of his comfortable hoodie to his face and nuzzled against it. _I was gonna go straight back after I took my scarf so I didn't wear a coat. And the wind's pretty strong lately. And now the sun's almost setting and…_

He arched his back and knew the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach was real, as much as the way his head started to swim. _No, it's not because of the wind. Damn it, this… is… I feel sick… _He felt cold sweat running down the side of his face, and was aware of the sudden urge to hurl. _Uh oh. This is getting real bad… _Another wave of dizziness washed over him and he realized he couldn't take it any longer. His knees buckled and his eyes slipped closed…

* * *

><p>"Hiiragi."<p>

"Keep on chasing it, and don't let it out of your sight."

Tanuma's hazy mind could at least tell that he wasn't lying on the ground right now, and the person who had so kindly caught him was talking, and that voice was a voice he had heard so many times. He was just wondering where he had heard the smooth, charming voice when that someone shifted him. He heard a light 'oopsie' that was directed to nobody, and spent few seconds trying to swallow down the lump in his throat.

_Ah, I think it's… _He looked up, slowly. "Natori-san…" His eyes finally focused on the bespectacled older man, who was currently smiling his award-winning smile down at him. _I guessed so. _

"Long time no see, Tanuma-kun. Are you alright?" he asked.

"… Yeah." Damn, his head pounded just from having to look up at the actor with the orange sun in the background. Why did this guy have to be so tall? He was tall enough, wasn't he…? But of course, Tanuma guessed you couldn't really complain since the Prince Charmings all around the world are tall, good-looking and are smooth-talkers. It's all in their criteria to be in every dreamy woman's fantasy. Not like he was jealous or something, oh no. He could never be a smooth-talker.

He winced as his head throbbed in protest of him thinking too much again.

Natori just kept on smiling when Tanuma dropped his head and had put on a crossed expression. He knew what he was thinking, same as when they had met face-to-face for the first time.

"Natori-saaaan!" The actor turned his head around to look for the other boy he had been together with before the youkai they were presently chasing after appeared and they had split up. "Natsume, I'm here~"

Soon Natsume came into his line of vision, and, judging from the way he was talking on he didn't realize there was someone other than just the two of them. "What's wrong, Natori-san, did you lose it? Ah, this is really an unlucky day for me, just when the scrape on my elbow healed I just had to take a fall _again_. Touko-san is so gonna—" Finally noticing the black mop of hair and the figure of someone leaning heavily into Natori, he stopped in his tracks.

"Tanuma!" he cried as he dashed the few remaining feet to the pair. "What's wrong?"

Natori chuckled blithely. "Well you see, I think he got that 'passing youkai' allergy of his triggered and passed out a bit." He shifted the boy again. "He should be fine. He was talking just a minute ago."

"… I'm still awake, Natori-san," Tanuma stated and he pushed himself up, steadying himself. "Hey, Natsume."

"Tanuma… Are you all right?" Natsume asked worriedly. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from here when it's becoming late."

"Ah… Well, I was looking for my scarf. And then I got sick and Natori-san caught me. By the way, thanks, Natori-san."

"No biggie~ 'Tis a man's job to save a damsel in distress in any way he can."

"But I'm not a damsel. And I don't think I'm in distress," he replied with light-hearted sarcasm, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Tanuma, you're ignoring me." Natsume frowned.

"What, no, I was just—"

"Oh, okay, I get it. Wait a second," Natori said, looking beyond them. "Whoops, duty calls. I can take it from here, Natsume-kun, so you get Tanuma-kun here back home, okay? I'll come around to treat you guys to a meal tomorrow if I'm still in the area. Now I gotta go."

"Oh. Bye, Natori-san."

* * *

><p>"… Are you all right? Do you need to sit down for a while?" Natsume asked, looking sideways at his friend's face. He still looked pale.<p>

"Nope. I'm fine. But, ah, looks like I didn't get to find my scarf in the end after all…"

"Scarf?"

"Yeah, the orange-red one I've been wearing. I lost it yesterday when I was with Ponta." Tanuma kicked a pebble.

"Oh! That one! You see, Nyanko-sensei told me about it yesterday, and I got really mad at him. But he went back and got your scarf, Tanuma. It's in my room right now! I was going to return it to you tomorrow morning, actually."

"Really? You have it? Ponta actually went back and got it? Wow, that's good."

"Yeah, so I'll just bring it to school tomorrow, okay? You don't look too good to be walking to my house now." They were nearing the temple grounds, and were now reaching the halfway across.

"So… See you tomorrow, Tanuma! You'd better rest earlier tonight! Oh, and I know it's pretty random, but I just remembered that Nishimura advised me to eat liver. You know you should, too."

Tanuma laughed. "What's up with that?"

Natsume turned to leave, and he waved at him until he took a turn and disappeared from sight. He exhaled and closed his eyes.

Yep. It was a hundred times better to see Natsume in person and talk to him instead of keeping on thinking about him. And he really should take better care of his scarf from tomorrow on, too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So. I intended this to be a NatorixTanuma fic, but in the end Natsume joins the party too. XD But really, NatorixTanuma was supposed to be the main focus here, but I got excited writing the parts where he was thinking about Natsume (heartsheartsthere'saprettybighintthere) and so there you have it. <strong>_

_**Really. I love Tanuma so, so much. But why did he have so LITTLE screentime this season? ! Or during all the other seasons, for that matter! ? And recently the KitaNishi duo is gaining attention (in the manga)! ? ;A; **_

_**SPOILER: Oh. And more importantly, I hope there's a fifth season. I would so love to see Natsume's parents and Kitamoto's sister and Nishimura's brother.  
><strong>_

_**Okay. Rant ends here. Review if you please, I would so love it. ;D **_


End file.
